


Shots in the Dark

by Enigmatic_Mind2016



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, More tags to be added, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Mind2016/pseuds/Enigmatic_Mind2016
Summary: One-shots featuring Reader paired off with one of the caballeros (Donald, Panchito, and Jose). I do take requests! I can also broaden this to include DuckTales characters if you'd like.It's entitled Shots in the Dark, because I mostly write these late at night when I can't sleep. So...yeah.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Bad Day (José X Reader)

(Y/N) was having a bad day.

Her alarm had failed to go off, so she woke up late for work with no time to eat or shower. Her car refused to start, and she missed the bus, so was left to walk several blocks to work.

Her shift at the diner wasn't much better. Her boss chewed her out for her tardiness (she'd tried to call to explain, but her phone was dead, despite having been on the charger all night). The customers were extra needy and rude, and even worse, her co worker was miffed at her and refused to help her out during the lunch rush.

Finally, when she was allowed to clock out at five o'clock, she stepped outside to realize it was pouring down rain.

(Y/N) whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. Having little other choice, however, she choked on her sob and stepped out into the downpour.

Much as she didn't want the guys to see her like this, she quickly decided she'd best go to the cabana instead of home when she saw lightning flash against the sky. It was much closer and (Y/N) didn't trust herself not to get struck down at this point. So eager to be out of the storm's rage, she didn't even go back for her shoe when she managed to run right out of it.

By the time she stumbled through the door of the Caballeros' cabana, she soaked to the bone, the skirt of her uniform caked in mud (courtesy of a passing car and a conveniently placed puddle), and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

And of course, bad luck running true, the first caballero she comes across is José Carioca.

The green parrot had been coming to greet whoever had entered the house (very few had a key, but (Y/N) did and thankfully it was with her), but stopped short upon seeing her.

(Y/N) tensed, shrinking in on herself, and averting her gaze. She and José had just begun a relationship a few weeks prior, and she certainly wasn't prepared for him to see her like this...but circumstances had left her with no other choice.

"Querida?" He questioned softly. "What has happened to you?"

"Its...it's a long story." (Y/N) mumbled wiping at her beak. She's tearing again, more than a little embarrassed. "Today's really sucked."

"Meu amor, do not cry." He reached out for her, gently reeling her into his arms. Part of her wants to flinch back, because she's still wet and gross, but she wants the comfort more, and finds herself melting into his embrace. "It's alright now, I have you."

(Y/N) starts crying in earnest then, because this was all she had wanted all day. Just a little comfort and support.

"Come, lets get you into some dry clothes and then we can talk, si?"

(Y/N) nods and lets herself be guided upstairs, where José loans her a pair of his pajamas to wear while he washes her uniform and makes a pot of tea.

By the time the remaining two Caballeros wander in from wherever they'd been (Y/N) and José are laid across the couch, the female long since having nodded off with her head on his chest, exhausted after the day's events.

(Y/N) was definitely grateful she had José to make her bad days better.

Mm, maybe not my best, but it gets the ball rolling. Also, length of one shot may vary. Some may be kind of short, while others are quite a bit longer.

Querida—sweetheart  
Meu amor—my love

Requests are open!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito's a flirt, Reader gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, just drop it in the comments! I don't write sex or excessive gore.

Jealous (Panchito X Reader)

He didn't mean to do it, she knew that, but it didn't make the sting lessen any. It was just Panchito for you. The rooster was boisterous, so full of energy and friendly charm that he just tended to attract others to him. Women in particular swooned over him, cooing and flirting, and giving him teasing little touches as they talked.

It was enough to make (Y/N) see red.

"(Y/N), my dear, you may wish to release that glass, before it shatters. I'd hate to see you cut up that beautiful hand of yours."

(Y/N) blinked, eyes swiveling around to look up at José as he seated himself at the table across from her. She released the glass with a meager "sorry," before turning her attention back to her boyfriend and that woman.

"I see Panchito has gained himself an admirer," the parrot mused, eyeing his female friend carefully.

(Y/N) scoffed, fist curling as she watched the woman lean into Panchito, giggling at whatever he had said. This was a scene she was used to seeing play out, Panchito would catch on soon, when the woman asked for a dance, or if he'd like to slip out together, and he'd deny her.

Panchito may be a flirt, but he was loyal to (Y/N).

The woman leaned in close, speaking into the rooster's ear, a hand sliding down to his hip.

Panchito stiffened.

(Y/N) lost it.

"Hell no," she shoved herself away from the table, ignoring José's worried call of her name and marched over to the pair.

Arriving just as Panchito pulled away from the woman. (Y/N) wrapped an arm around his waist.

The fire in his girlfriend's eyes made him nervous sweat a little. (Y/N) was reserved and laidback person by nature, so to see her so wound up like this was unusual, but Panchito wouldn't deny that it was exciting too.

"Who's your friend, Chito?" (Y/N) asked in a syrupy voice as she rested her head on her shoulder, ensuring the message got through to the other woman loud and clear: He's mine.

"Uh-uh, this is Maya, mi amor, she was just—"

"Maya, huh?" (Y/N) cut him off. "Aren't you lovely?" She went on, catching the woman off guard. "I've never seen such black eyes before."

"My eyes aren't black." Maya replied, offended.

"They will be if you don't walk away from my boyfriend right now."

Maya's eyes flashed with both hate and fear, but the fear seemed to win out as she walked away with a "your loss, cowboy."

(Y/N) watched her go, sneering as she quickly attached herself to another man, only to have Panchito turn her head back to him so he could press a kiss to her beak.

(Y/N) melted into him, anger evaporating, almost like it had never been.

"You owe me a dance for that," she told him after he had pulled back a bit, "a slow one."

"Whatever you want, mi querida. Te amo."

"I love you too."

Translations (Spanish)  
Mi amor—my love   
Mi querida—my darling/sweetheart  
Te amo—I love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is afraid of storms, Donald helps.

Storm (Donald X Reader)

(Y/N) let out a low whine as thunder clapped outside, seeming to shake the window pane. Rain drummed a steady, but harsh rhythm against the roof, she hoped it was doing a well enough job of drowning out her distressed noises. She'd have hated to wake up the others with a childhood fear she simply couldn't shake.

(Y/N) wasn't entirely sure why she was so afraid of storms, but she had been since she was a little girl. She lived with it as best she could, going as far to keep it from anyone outside of her family, which hadn't been a problem until she moved into the cabana.

Trying to keep a secret from the Three Caballeros was quite a challenge, especially given all  
the magical shenanigans they got into. Black magic and thunderstorms went together like corn chips and salsa, who knew?

This particular storm wasn't a result of such magic, but that didn't serve to soothe her nerves any, showcased by the lightning highlighting the tears streaming down her cheeks.

When she was small...and let's face it, even in her teenage years, she'd crawl into her mother's bed. The woman would snuggle her close, run her fingers through her hair, and (Y/N) would fall asleep to a lullaby or the sound of her mother's steady heartbeat.

It was exactly that that she craved the most as she tried to muffle her growing sobs into her pillowcase.

Meanwhile, Donald was having his own trouble sleeping. He wasn't afraid of the storm like (Y/N), but all the racket was keeping him awake. Really, how was someone supposed to sleep through thunder loud enough to rival a charging Minotaur and lightning flashing through the room every odd minute.

The drake sighed, maybe a glass of warm milk would be enough to soothe him back to sleep.

Crawling out of his bed, the duck made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. Pouring a tall glass of milk, Donald warmed it in the microwave, before drizzling in a bit of honey and stirring.

On his way back to his room, after a particular loud clap of thunder made him very nearly drop his glass. He picked up an alarming sound.

Sobbing.

It was muffled, and hard to catch over the tempest outside, but Donald had definitely heard it....and it was coming from (Y/N's) room.

(Y/N), Donald knew, was a lot like Panchito in the sense that she was usually an optimistic person. She rarely let people see her down and went out of her way to ensure that others around her were happy. Come to think of it, Donald didn't think he'd ever seen the female cry.

Feeling something like dread pool in his stomach, Donald cautiously approached the door, creaking it open so that he could peer in.

What he saw shattered his heart to a million pieces.

(Y/N) was curled up on her bed, brow touching her knees, as she cried into her sheets. The tears had stopped pouring, but only because she simply couldn't produce anymore tears, and her sons had turned into rough heaves for air that left her sore and shaking.

"(Y/N)?" Donald called gently, before he could stop himself. He really didn't consider that she may not want his help, he wasn't even sure there was anything he could do to begin with.

"Don?" Her voice was broken and raspy, her eyes dragging open to stare at the drake in the doorway. "Did I wake you?" she sniffled. "I'm sorry."

And of course she'd choose to fret over him instead of herself. Rolling his eyes, he stepped further into the room, setting his glass down on her nightstand.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Oh," she seemed to flush, though in the dark it was hard for him to be sure. "It's just—" she cut herself off with a soft cry as more thunder boomed outside. "—the storm."

"You're afraid of storms?" Donald couldn't help but sound incredulous, it's just that he hadn't known (Y/N) to be afraid of anything. She was easily the bravest of the lot, even Panchito turned tail before she did, and to see her so broken up over something like a summer storm...well.

"I know it's dumb, okay?" She snapped, weak and hurt. "I can't help it."

"No, that's not what I—"

"Just go, Don." She closed her eyes again, forcing herself to remain quiet for the next clap of thunder. Donald could still see her terrored shaking though.

He sighed, he really wasn't good at dealing with emotions, he had a plethora of anger issues to prove it, but he wouldn't leave (Y/N) alone in her fear. Not even if she asked him too. If she couldn't be the brave one, then he would be.

Shifting his weight, he pulled himself further into the bed, laying down alongside her.

"Come here," he beckoned her gently when she turned confused, red-rimmed eyes his way.

With only slight hesitation, (Y/N) complied, crawling to him and settling herself in his arms.

"It's not dumb," Donald told her as he began carefully running his fingers through her hair. The action shaky as he wasn't sure how she'd react, but she seemed to dissolve into him, pressing in as close as he'd allow her. "Everyone's scared of something."

"I know," (Y/N) said, "but storms?" She lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes. "It doesn't make sense, of all the things I could be scared of—!" She bit off another cry, muffling it into Donald's shirt. "Why storms?"

"Fear doesn't have to make sense." Donald pointed out, thinking of his own long list of fears.

"I guess," she huffed, before smiling up at him so soft and endearing he felt his own cheeks burn. "Thanks for staying with me, Don."

He smiled back, squeezing her closer still.

"Anything for you, (Y/N)."

~~~~

"Awww!" An energetic voice cooed over their heads the next morning.

"Panchito!" Another, calmer, voice scolded gently. "You will wake them."

"Pero ellos son tan lindos!" The rooster practically squealed.

"Sim," José agreed "mas eles precisam descansar." He began tugging the red Caballero out of the room. "Last night's storm had to be rough for our dear (Y/N)."

"Si," Panchito said as he closed the door gently behind them. "I'm just glad she finally told someone. I'll start on breakfast."

"And I'll make coffee."

Yes Panchi and Ze know Reader's fear, they are more perceptive than appearance may tell.

Translations!

(Spanish)

Pero ellos son tan lindos—but they are so cute!  
Si—yes

(Portuguese)

Sim—yes  
Mas eles precisam descansar—but they need their rest.

REQUESTS ARE OPEN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by anon for Protective!Panchito X Reader. I hope you like it!
> 
> Y/N's ex, Mark, has been harassing her. Panchito's not having any of it.
> 
> WARNING: this one-shot contains racial hate and verbal sexual harassment. 
> 
> Please feel free to request!

(Y/N) was fixing to throw her phone across the room, she could feel the muscles in arm clenching as she fought the urge to do so. Somehow, some way, her ex boyfriend had gotten ahold of her new phone number and had been blowing her up all week with nonstop phone calls, voicemails, and text messages. Most of the messages were deleted without her listening to or reading them, but she caught flashes of his words. Some dripped with ooey gooey sweetness, and others struck a raw chord within her. (Y/N's) emotions had been launched into a wild spiral, and after days of harassment, she could feel it all coming to an ugly head.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back into a firm chest. A kiss was dropped to her shoulder by her boyfriend of two years. A smile tugged at her beak as she finished fixing her morning coffee.

"Panch!" she squealed laughingly. "You're all sweaty! Go shower!" This was followed up by her trying halfheartedly to wiggle out of his hold.

"But amor!" Panchito whined as he attempted to spin her to face him, while still keeping her in his hold. "I want besos!"

Chito!" She groaned, but her shoves were weak as he reeled her in and began peppering her face with kisses. Laughing, she draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down for a proper kiss, one he was happy to reciprocate.

(Y/N's) phone buzzed again right as they pulled apart and (Y/N) was quick to turn before Panchito could see her troubled expression. She glanced at the just received text, scowling at the words, before clearing it off her screen.

"Who is that?" Panchito asked curiously as his girlfriend pocketed her phone. He'd thought he'd seen a flash of something in her eyes as she turned, watching her fidget now only confirmed. that.

"What?" She scrambled for an excuse. "Oh, it was just May. Seriously, go shower, we have a busy day today."

Panchito seemed not to believe her, but he didn't offer a fight either, he only pressed a kiss to her forehead and went to do as she asked. (Y/N) kept her smile in place until her boyfriend disappeared from sight and her phone vibrated once more.

Unfortunately, their day would be spent separately, with (Y/N) off to the library to do some research for her next book, then off to meet with her support group. Panchito was likewise busy setting up and preparing for gigs with Panchito, and had even mentioned trying to coax Donald onto the stage once more. (Y/N) was sure the duck would end up on stage, willing or not. Panchito was hard to deny on his own, but throw in some of Jose's charm, and there was no denying them. 

equally unfortunately, (Y/N's) phone had yet to stop buzzing with message after text, after phone call. She had long since stopped responding to the texts, he wasn't listening, and hadn't answered any call since the first she'd received earlier that week. She'd hung up in tears, she'd even blocked the number, but he'd just gotten a new one and continued his harassment. Needless to say, she was feeling pretty disheveled by lunch. 

Panchito had agreed to meet her at their favorite restaurant and she was eager to see him, (Y/N) just wanted him to wrap her up in a hug and not let go. It had crossed her mind, more than once, to tell him about what was going on. Panchito knew about her ex, and hated him for the way he treated her, so she doubted this situation would be surprising to him. It would, however, infuriate him. Her boyfriend wasn't the jealous sort, but he was highly protective of her. (Y/N's) ex was a powerful man with a lot of pull, she hated to think what might happen to Panchito if he acted recklessly on her behalf, so she had kept quiet this far. 

She was even feeling somewhat better as she slid into one of the restaurant's cozy little booths and gave her and Panchi's drink orders to the waitress while she waited on said rooster to arrive.

(Y/N)! Babe!" 

Said girl's head snapped up from the menu she was browsing, heart hammering, because that was not Panchi's voice. 

Her jaw unhinged as Mark Beaks strutted through the little restaurant coming straight toward her. Panic seized her, urging her to run, but for whatever reason, she couldn't do more than jump to her feet. 

"What are you doing here?" The question wasn't as angry as she hoped, and really only showed how unnerved his presence made her.

"Um. Catching lunch with my girl, didn't you get my message, or are you not even reading them now?" 

(Y/N) cringed as his tone darkened, but if there was anything Panchito had taught her, it was to be confident, even when you didn't feel it 100%. 

"I can't imagine why," she scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "And I'm not your girl anymore." 

"Hey, is this about Vera?" Mark asked, jabbing a metaphorical knife in (Y/N's) chest. "I said I was sorry about that, c'mon." 

The parrot took a step toward her and she took an immediate step back. 

"You brought another woman into our bed and you thought sorry was going to cut it?" (Y/N) hissed, blinking back tears. 

"(Y/N)?" Panchito's voice cut off whatever Mark was about to say and (Y/N) was quick to run into the rooster's arms. She didn't even care that she had to get passed Mark to do so, the security that Panchito's hold offered made it all worth it. "Amor, what is going on? What is this bastardo doing here?" 

"Oh, (Y/N) didn't tell you?" Mark smirked nastily. "We're back together now, thanks for keeping the bed warm. It's good to know (Y/N) isn't out of practice." 

(Y/N's) eyes nearly fell out of her head, mouth moving speechlessly as she tried to comprehend all that had just been said and how she was supposed to react to it. Panchito on the other hand, was having no such struggle. 

"You used and lied to (Y/N), you cheated on her, and you made her feel like she was less than the amazing woman that she is, and you expect me to believe that she'd just take you back? You're even more of an idiota than I thought." 

"Dude, you don't have to believe it." Mark said, daringly stepping closer to the couple. "(Y/N) is mine, she always has been and she always will be mine. So why don't you leave us to our date and get back across the border with the rest of your kind."

(Y/N) gasped and Panchito growled when the parrot attempted to pull (Y/N) out of his arms. Several things happened in the span of just a few seconds. (Y/N) wretched back, pulling out of reach of Mark, Panchito stepped forward, shielding his girlfriend from further assault, and Mark went flailing to the floor as the rooster swung his fist at the bird's beak with all the strength he could muster. 

They beat a pretty hasty retreat, but Panchito did take the time to graciously tip their waitress, despite them not having ordered food. Even so, (Y/N) wasn't sure if they'd be allowed back. 

Appetite lost and with (Y/N) on the verge of a panic attack, the two birds figured home would be the place to go. As soon as they had the door closed behind them, Panchito spun to face her, carefully cradling her face in his hands. 

"¿Estás bien, alma mía?"

(Y/N) nodded tearfully, but it was pretty plain she wasn't alright. 

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think he'd-he'd..." a sob bubbled up out of her throat as the tears finally started falling. Immediately, Panchito began swiping them away with gentle thumbs, hushing her softly. 

"It is not your fault, amor," he assured her. "Please calm down, I have you now."

At that, she fell into his arms, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck as she continued to cry. Panchito looped on arm around her waist, pulling her in and holding her as close as he could, while the other went to her hair. He stroked the (H/L) tresses soothingly, hoping it would help her calm down. 

"How long has he been bothering you?" Panchito inquired softly. 

"All week," (Y/N) sniffled.

"This morning...was that him?"

"Yeah."

The rooster's jaw clenched and for a moment he wished that stupid parrot were here so he could slug him again. 

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I would've-"

"-Punched him in the face?" (Y/N) inquired, she pulled back to look her boyfriend in the eyes. "Mark is a powerful man, Chito, I didn't want him coming after you, just for defending me. I hoped that if I kept ignoring him, he'd get bored and go away...I guess I should've known better." 

"I'm not afraid of him," Panchito said stubbornly. 

"I know," (Y/N) smiled, reaching up to tug on the brim of his sombrero. "You're my brave caballero," she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his beak, "and I know you'll always love and protect me." 

"Always," he said firmly, but was quick to reciprocate her affection, pressing kisses to her beak and cheeks, nipping playfully at her jaw, because he knew that would earn him a giggle. He had just hoisted (Y/N) up into his arms when her phone started ringing again. 

"I'm getting you a new phone." 

(Y/N) laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. She wasn't worried about her phone, or Mark, or anything else. She had Panchito, she had his promise of safety and love, and she really didn't need anything more than that. 

Translations! (Spanish)

Amor--love  
besos--kisses  
bastardo--bastard  
idiota--idiot  
¿Estás bien, alma mía--are you alright, my soul?


End file.
